40 Dates
by MishaAngel123
Summary: There's no order to the memories that overtake your mind. A mini-fic collection on 40 dates shared by Ren and Kyoko.


__

__

Hello! Full author's note at bottom (in case anyone is confused about what I'm doing). Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

40 Dates: Ren and Kyoko

__

(1) First date

__

_Two lovers walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, each sporting shy, innocent looks, captivating those walking around them; while it was only a promotional shot for Armandy's spring collection, Ren would consider this moment the first date he may never obtain._

(2) Café

_The cream (from her frappuccino he had stolen) on his face made the puppy-eyed look devastating times a million; who knew this man could play with her heartstrings so easily, earning yet another shopping spree for her new, favorite character. _

(3) The movies

_He convinced her to go see her movie, on the grounds that she should know what a final product looks like…if only he was more aware of their fame; still, while running away, he finally got to hold her hand._

(4) The mall; shopping

_Kyoko snapped out of character at Chiori's odd question, she looked down at the item in her hands and gasped; Setsu loves her Nii-chan, but not like that or even that much…wait a minute, where did these purchases come from!_

(5) To the park

_Her favorite place in Tokyo is the small park behind her new apartment—each morning, without fail, she runs into Ren, just before either of them leave for work; seeing him first thing in the morning always brightens her day._

(6) Walk; stroll

_The children ran ahead of their parents who preferred to slowly walk with their arms linked together; Ren looked down at his beloved Kyoko and when she smiled lovingly up at him, he knew this was where he called home._

(7) Stargazing

_It turned out their secret forest was also the ideal place for stargazing; it also provided a perfect, serene backdrop for the handsome man who fell onto one knee and asked her the best question ever after offering her forever. _

(8) To a play

_Neither Ren nor Kyoko went to plays (they didn't have the time); however, they hurriedly finished all of today's work in order to get to this play, after all, it's not every day your daughter plays a tree at preschool._

(9) Dance; rave

_Ren was supposed to be cleaning, but watching his little distracted sprite dance gracefully on the balcony, in the moonlight, surrounded by flowers… jealous of the imagined prince she danced with, he abandoned his task to take said prince's place._

(10) Party

_There were plenty of celebrations before their birth and a few after but now, Ren and Kyoko, the drained parents of newborn twins celebrated the newfound joys of naptime by snuggling together for a long, quiet nap of their own. _

(11) At home; lazy day

_Ren rarely had a moment's peace. Today, however, held too much free time. He debated calling Kyoko when suddenly, his door bell rang. He opened it to find Kyoko, the whole grocery store, and the promise of a well-cooked meal._

(12) Theme park; amusement park; carnival; circus

_Ren stared, nauseated, at the daunting challenge before him: the Ferris wheel._

"_How can you be afraid of heights? You're like, twelve feet tall!" Kyoko sighed. "Let's go, we can do this later."_

_Ren knew he'd never live this down._

(13) Garden

_Kyoko had to solve the President's garden maze. He assured her the completion prize was worthwhile. Only upon seeing Ren on a white horse with his hand outstretched to her, did she feel the scratches and tears were worth it._

(14) Vista

_Kyoko had never been to the sea, not until Ren took her as a surprise for Golden Week. The sunset-lit sea vista spread out before her was almost as blinding and as beautiful as the shirtless Adonis beside her. Almost._

(15) Picnic

_Ren believed family picnics were good, that is, until his four year old daughter succumbed to her desire to see if the "bzzt" things were bad; still, once she gets older, and outgrows her inherited curiosity, picnics will be great._

(16) Downtown

_Downtown Tokyo was no place for a young woman to be but, Kyoko knew she would follow him to the depths of hell to drag him out of darkness and into light—Ren had done so countless times for her. _

(17) Library

"_Tsuruga-san?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_You wear glasses?"_

"_Only when it's necessary, like for reading."_

_SLAM._

"_Shhhhh! What was that for? We're in a library…"_

"_Why do you look good in everything! Are you really even human!"_

"…_You really think I look good?" _

(18) Visit at work

_It was dangerous when the two worked in the same studio—thrilling, but dangerous. The clandestine meetings, sneaking around to get a few moments alone…who am I kidding? They were in their dressing room the moment a break was called. _

(19) First night over

_Kyoko remembered the times she stayed over as his temporary manager or while working on a character but none of those would ever compare to this; waking up the next morning in this man's arms would make any princess jealous._

(20) 5 star restaurant

_Ren finally got her used to being spoiled. On their wedding anniversary, he chose where to eat—always a five star restaurant. This year was different, their twin children set up their own five star restaurant; best anniversary by far._

(21) Beach; lake; ocean

_Kyoko loved falling asleep in her husband's arms; his scent comforting like the salt-caressed wind, his heartbeat strong like the crash of the waves, each breath echoing the push pull of the tide—no wonder she dreamed of the sea. _

(22) Karaoke

"_Ren…you want to…what?"_

"_Sing karaoke."_

"_Can you even sing?"_

"_I'm not sure…it can't be that hard, right?"_

_As much as Kyoko loved him, and as often as she thought him perfect, she would never take him to karaoke again. Ever. _

(23) Birthday

_Every year like clockwork, he gave her a rose for her birthday; now, in her old age, she leaves him a lily, every tick of the clock a poignant reminder of what once was and what will no longer be._

(24) Fireworks; 4th of July

_Kyoko thought it was sweet Ren showing up on her doorstep with store-made bentos and sparklers. She just wished he hadn't created his own fireworks display in her kitchen and set off her fire alarm by heating up their meal. _

(25) Valentine's day

_Their first kiss had been on a Valentine's Day long ago, she now realizes; and that actor's rule of heart, well, she pulls that out every now and then when she's really mad. Sometimes, he regrets teaching her that rule. _

(26) Ice skating

"_Kyoko…you want to…what?"_

"_Ice skate."_

"_Can you even ice skate?"_

"_I'm not sure…it can't be that hard right?"_

_Ren loved Kyoko but, he couldn't help laughing as she clung to the rink, trying to avoid falling for the hundredth time._

(27) Camping

_Ren loved taking Kyoko camping. He just wished he didn't have to share his precious time with her with her fairies. Still, seeing her happily flit from creature to creature brightened his day…if only he didn't have to share her. _

(28) Ice cream parlor

_Usually ice cream parlors are reserved only for Moko-san's Thursday dates. This week, however, Moko-san is sick and Kyoko has generously allowed (demanded) Ren to take her out for ice cream. He looks very out-of-place in the incredibly girly parlor._

(29) At the zoo (or "How Ren first confessed")

"_You said you wanted to come to the zoo."_

"_Kyoko, I meant just the two of us."_

"_What's wrong with bringing Maria along?"_

"…_Kyoko, you just don't get it do you?"_

"_Get what?"_

"_You don't understand that I love you!" _

(30) Cooking

_Ren will never understand how he gained ten pounds since dating Kyoko. Sure, he eats healthier food, but that's supposed to make you lose weight. It probably has nothing to do with her cooking for him once a week now. _

(31) Candy shop

_Kyoko wandered into a candy shop to pick up some obligatory chocolate for Shotaro. She was shocked to see a disguised Ren stealthily purchasing one pound of Jelly Beans. And for all this time she thought he didn't like sweets._

(32) Bike ride

_Ren would never forget the time she furiously pedaled him to work as his temporary manager; luckily for him, she slows down and enjoys the quiet scenery on their weekly bike rides around the waterfront park behind their apartment complex. _

(33) Swan boat

"_This…is what you ride in?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_It doesn't look safe…or sanitary."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Uh huh."_

_Ren could live with the tunnel, it might lead to a hot kiss…but that boat, seriously?_

(34) Kiss in the rain

_Ren told her the entire truth—and ran out from his apartment into the rain afraid of rejection. She caught up with him, yelled about his idiocy, and kissed him with all of the pent-up passion he only dreamed of. _

(35) Cloud shapes

_Ren never ceases to be amazed by Kyoko's vivid imagination but he has no idea how she can turn a clearly bunny shaped cloud into a dashing eighteenth century prince. He told her so and was rewarded with a smack. _

(36) Photo album

_It's no coincidence that many of Kyoko's modeling portfolio photographs consist of candid paparazzi photos from her dates with Ren; it's always a hassle trying to find someone to take their photo and the paparazzi gets the job done well._

(37) Hot chocolate/fireplace; cold winter night

_Ren was unaccustomed to cold winters when he first arrived in Japan. Now he knows the true joys of winter: hot chocolate, a warm fireplace, and curled up together with his love watching the snow drift lazily from the sky. _

(38) Morning

_After a hectic night of hasty remarks and frantic apologies, Ren wanted to let Kyoko sleep. But the rich red sunrise was the perfect make-up present. He woke up a disgruntled Kyoko and together they enjoyed the calm of dawn._

(39) Bowling

_While they excel at almost everything (abnormally so more times than not), there is only one thing they hate to admit and are in definite denial over: neither of them can bowl. It's not like it's an actual physical sport. _

(40) Roses

_Vision, a white rose_

_Blooming in the desert storm_

_Oh, how my heart loves._

_Crimson red with thorns_

_Shackled by trial, burdened love_

_I long to free thee._

_New blossoms grow strong_

_Nourished by eternal love_

_Dearest Kyoko._

_Love Ren._

This is actually based on a fic/challenge from the Detective Conan fandom. The goal is to write forty mini-fics using forty words. It was a great inspiration and I highly recommend this challenge.

I'm still working on "Play Date" (real life just caught up with me). I'll probably add onto this using other pairings.

Thanks for reading and please review! \(^-^)/


End file.
